Professor Kukui
'''NOTICE: '''DUE TO THE AMOUNT OF DISCOURSE THIS CHARACTER HAS CAUSED, ANY COMMENTS IN REGARDS TO THIS CHARACTER'S ROLE IN THE SEVENTH GREAT POKEMON WAR WILL BE REMOVED. Professor Kukui was a Character originally from Sun and Moon, but now he's ours over here at Meathouse. Along with Cyrus, he is an ex-member of the Swole Patrol, but after gaining his PHD behind California in a local David's Local Car Kahoots, along with a newfound passion for bagpipes, he abandoned his wayward days. He is not a key player in the Fourth Great Pokemon War. In universe, he is most notable for doing research upon the music group called Mindful Acquaintance Moderation, and using their research to create the anti-doomsday device called T.R.A.V.I.S. Troubled Past Sadly, Professor Kukui had a fairly mundane life, so there's not much to report. His biggest mistake Fortunately, with College, he ended up meeting Cyrus. New Ribals, or new friend, Kukui decided upon trying the latter, rather than the former. For Kukui Lived in the Fast Lane. Raihan? Was at the top of his Game. And in that summer of... Kukui would meet his match........... On a KujukI!!! Cool Table Life in Swole Patrol After connecting with Cyrus and Escaping The Basement of God (Better known by Humans as Hell), The two decided to take their newfound power and decide upon judging people to ensure society would be a society. They did this not to become fucking cops, but to better people's lives with the love stored within their muscles. There was, and still is, a common misconception that Cyrus was a much beefier man than Kukui, especially due to his downfall, but this is not true. Kukui definitely had larger muscles, and anyone who says otherwise, frankly, must pay more attention. ddddd The auhor has an essay he needs to write, but this is more imporant, and he can't even do this, because he's putting on music that is bad for concentration. After Kukui entered The League of Sylvia, he found Cyrus, now far too gone with his muscular powers. Betrayed, he ran far away from the League, and began dedicating his work towards ensuring a better future to Alola. The downfall, and the Rise of TRAVIS. After parting ways tragically, Kukui quickly begun work upon TRAVIS. TRAVIS was a system designed to help. people in regards to Lactose intolerance, which is useless, as lactose intolerant people insist upon tolerating the lactose. However, after Cyrus kickstarted the Seventh Great Pokemon War, Kukui realized that his old demons had come back to haunt him, and that there was no running from this. TRAVIS was repurposed towards destroying Cyrus's base, thus finishing the Seventh Great Pokemon War as quickly as it had started. A Victory for whoever was fighting Cyrus I Guess.... but for What cost? He is now the owner of Domino's Pizza, but rather than doing typical CEO nonsense, he had sealed himself beneath the first Domino's Pizza constructed, With the Followers of Sane Lawyer Society waiting to unseal him when the promised day would come, when his genius would be needed once more for the world. But for now.... he sleeps.